You Don't Love Me
by CrazyHookerProductions
Summary: Demyx feels like Zexion doesn't care for him. Zemyx, lemon. Seme-Demyx. Yeah, we were surprised too.


* * *

We woke up this morning and went, "Oh em gee, we have no Zemyx on this account!!" So, in response to the lack of Zemyx, we crafted this.

* * *

You Don't Love Me

Zexion and Demyx had been getting intimate lately. As much as they could without hurting the other one (which was a surprising amount). But Zexion, like all people, couldn't keep going forever and eventually fell tired.

As he lay on the bed, without kissing Demyx good night, the Nocturne pouted, sighed and turned away. Then sighed again. "What?"

"Zexion doesn't love me," Demyx informed the wall. Zexion stared at him.

"Beg pardon?"

"Zexion doesn't love me," Demyx said again.

"Well, I can't. I'm a Nobody, as are you. Therefore, it's impossible for either of us to love. Welcome to Organization XIII."

And Zexion felt no guilt.

* * *

At dinner, Demyx stood up and tapped his glass with his fork for attention. Everyone turned to him. "Everyone, I have an announcement."

"Clearly," Larxene muttered.

"Number VI, Zexion the Cloaked Schemer doesn't love me," Demyx said, plainly, as if informing them that he was a boy. Everyone reacted as if he had told them all that Zexion was beating the shit out of the blond on a nightly basis. Luxord and Xigbar rushed to Demyx's side.

"If he doesn't, love, I don't see why. I mean, you're absolutely perfect." Zexion's teeth bit down hard on whatever unfortunate carrot happened to between them.

"We'll take care of you, kid." Xigbar nuzzled him. Zexion clenched his fist around his knife, completely unnecessary, considering that they were eating soup.

Even people who Zexion was absolutely sure had no feeling for Demyx, like Larxene and Vexen, were swayed over to the blond's pity party by his teary eyes. Saix trailed into the dining hall and Zexion knew he was in deep shit.

"Why is everyone hugging Demyx?"

"Zexion doesn't love him," Larxene said, as if it were a scandal.

Saix, who felt for Demyx like a puppy feels for it's young boy, cast a scorching glare in Zexion's direction.

"You know, Demy," Axel cooed into Demyx's ear, making him shiver. "If you weren't feeling too loved, you could always join up with me and Roxas."

"We wouldn't mind," Roxas added. "We'd love you more than he did."

"None of you can love," Xemnas barked. "Back to your seats! Xigbar, that means you!"

And Zexion felt all the guilt in the world.

* * *

"Demyx, why did you say that tonight?"

"Say what?"

"That I don't love you."

"Because you don't," Demyx continued toweling off his hair. "Otherwise, you'd show it more."

"Demyx, I'd love to show it more. If I could, I'd molest you every second of the day. I'd lay kisses on your collarbone until it was soaked. I'd be in you every night if I could. But I get tired, my love."

Demyx blushed at the ideas Zexion was putting into his head. "Well, I didn't say you had to be all Axel-y about it. I'm just saying… I dunno…"

"I know what you're saying. You don't feel loved unless I'm showing it physically. And I'd love to show it physically all the time. But I don't have your energy, so I can't."

"You have energy to be lecturing me on how you don't have energy," Demyx said, smirking.

"Seems I do," Zexion consented, removing his coat.

"So, you have energy to show me some love?" Demyx unzipped his coat and leaned against their pillows.

"I would imagine so."

Zexion joined Demyx on the bed, sliding between Demyx's open legs, and kissed him. His tongue poked gently at Demyx's petal pink lips and was granted entrance. They suckled on the other's tongue for a few minutes before Demyx pushed Zexion down onto the bed.

Demyx kissed a path down Zexion's alabaster chest. He stopped at the pants and unzipped them with his teeth. Zexion smirked and beckoned. "Keep going."

Demyx grinned. "Nope."

Zexion nearly exploded. "Why the hell not!?"

"I want you to take back what you said last night." Demyx ran a finger along Zexion's pants zipper. He shivered.

"What did I say last night?" He truly couldn't remember, his mind was a pleasant fog under Demyx's trained fingers.

"That you couldn't love because you're a Nobody. I want you to take it back." He leaned his head down and let his breath warm the fabric around Zexion's member. He quivered.

"I take it back," Zexion hissed into the pillow.

"'Scuse me?" Demyx rubbed Zexion's crotch, lewdly.

"I take it back! I recant, revoke and abtract! I retract my statement, anull my words and repudiate last night's idiotic non-fact!"

"I love it when you use words I don't know," Demyx undid the zipper and removed Zexion's pants with one movement. "No undies?"

"For you." It was for Demyx too. Just like he had expected that Demyx would make him take back his words and had memorized a pack of synonyms beforehand.

"You were counting on me forgiving you." It wasn't a question.

"I was hoping. That zipper was really starting to hurt."

"I'll kiss it better." Demyx stroked the vein running under Zexion's shaft. The Schemer hissed and writhed under the sitarist's touch. Then his world exploded into another pleasant mist as Demyx took him into his mouth.

"D-Dem, I'm not going to last long..." Demyx hummed in response, making Zexion buck against him and flop back onto the bed. Demyx sucked gently, running his tongue around the tip, taking in the juices that flowed from it. Zexion was biting into his fist, almost bleeding from it.

"Gggnnnhh... Ah! D-Demyx!" Zexion's world went white and beautiful as his body was drawn up into Demyx's. The perfect of the moment was destroyed by Demyx muttering something about vegetables.

"Beg pardon?"

"You need to eat more vegetables. It'll taste better for me if you do that."

Zexion just looked at him and smiled. "You're so weird. I love you."

Demyx kissed him back.

And Zexion felt every bit forgiven.

* * *

I don't know if the vegetable thing is true. I read it from a funny source.

PS, this was our first attempt at a lemon. Could we get some feedback specifically on that scene? Thanks guys!


End file.
